Afronta tu destino
by Siriusila9
Summary: Hay varias cosas que debo afrontar:1 Un Black no es capaz de amar, 2 mi situación familiar va cada vez peor y 3 Hay cosas que por mucho que quieres ,jamás puedes cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota autora**:Hola a todos!! aquí estoy de nuevo con mi segundo intento de "afronta tu destino" Me gustaría dedicar este fic a todas las personas que, a base de criticas, han hecho que me diera cuenta de los herrores cometidos.También se lo quiero dedicar a mi gran amiga Fátime que gracias a ella nunca estaría aquí. Como sabeis los personajes son de mi queridisima amiga JK. Aqui os lo dejo ... espero que os guste!! Dejen RR plis!!_

Gritos, chillidos y más gritos.

Es lo único que resuena en mi cabeza. Tambaleándome me dirijo a mi habitación intentando hacer oídos sordos a lo que pasa un piso más abajo. Pero no lo consigo. Lo oigo perfectamente. Mi padre, ebrio, grita a mi madre, mi madre asustada y sollozando le responde chillando aún más. Debería estar abajo intentando ayudarla, pero no soy capaz, tengo demasiado miedo como para enfrentarme a mi padre. Sólo son gritos, nada más, intento tranquilizarme pero de repente oigo un ruido muy fuerte que lo acompaña un chillido agudo. Lo ha hecho.

Le ha pegado.

Oigo como mi madre le pide perdón mientras mi padre, ciego, le sigue pegando. No puedo moverme, las piernas me fallan y no soy capaz de bajar abajo y ayudarle.

Soy una cobarde.

Lo único que hago es encogerme en una esquina de mi habitación mientras sollozo sin parar. No puedo más. Vuelvo a escuchar un golpe, luego … silencio. Sé lo que ha pasado, pero no me muevo. Sigo ahí, arrodillada en el frío suelo de mi habitación, esperando algún ruido pero no hay nada … La pelea ha cesado. Y a acabado como siempre: mi padre en el suelo, tumbado por la increíble borrachera que lleva encima, mi madre a su lado llorando a lágrima viva, con la sangre corriendo por sus ahora moradas mejillas y yo aquí arriba, sollozando porque no soy capaz de llorar de verdad , sintiéndome culpable, añorando el día en que todo era distinto, soñando con que el 1 de septiembre llegue, ilusionándome con que pronto todo acabará. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que será de mi madre cuando yo me vaya. No tengo respuesta a eso, intento esquivarla, porque sé que mi madre nunca será capaz de denunciarlo, porque lo quiere demasiado. Y por eso sé que todo seguirá como siempre, las cosas un poco graves, nada más. Hasta que mi padre sin querer se le vaya la mano. Y con ese pensamiento me quedo dormida.

Las lamentaciones, el perdón, los sollozos de mi padre, los nunca volveré a hacerlo es lo que toca todos los domingos. Todos, no falla ninguno. Y mi madre sonríe, llena de hematomas y de cortes, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas recorren su rostro, asintiéndole, perdonándole. Porque le quiere demasiado y yo no dejo de preguntarme si eso es el amor, si es así siempre. Porque si eso es cierto, el amor es lo peor que hay en el mundo y nadie puede negarlo.

1 de Septiembre, por fin el gran día. Me siento eufórica al saber todo lo que dejo atrás, al saber que voy a empezar una nueva vida donde yo puedo elegir quien soy. Nada de golpes, ni chillidos, ni una que otra amenaza … nada. Pero, por otra parte, algo me desgarra, es un afán de culpa que no dejo de sentir en la media hora de camino al Andén. Miro a mi madre que sonríe ( o eso intenta) con el labio partido y esos moratones que ha intentado tapar con un kilo de maquillaje. No puedo dejarla sola en ese estado pero tampoco puedo quedarme ¿Qué vida tendría yo en mi casa? Nada es bueno en mi familia: no tengo hermanas con las que compartir habitación y secretos, no tengo hermanos a los que fastidiar. Estoy sola con mi madre y mi … padre. Sé que si me quedo me estaré arrepintiendo toda mi vida y mi madre no quiere eso. Por eso es por lo que le abrazo tan fuerte y le digo que la quiero, es por eso por lo que no puedo evitar mirar atrás antes de atravesar el muro que me llevará hacia otro mundo, hacia, por llamarlo de alguna manera, mi libertad.

Lo primero que hago al atravesar el muro es abrir los ojos. Miles de chicos y chicas hablan animadamente, otros entran en el tren y seguro que faltan muchos por llegar. Y me siento pequeña y sola, porque no conozco nada, todo es nuevo para mí y me entra el miedo de no poder encajar en todo aquello. Pero no dejo que el miedo y otros sentimientos me depriman o me hagan dudar de entrar o no al tren. Porque sé que mi madre habría esperado que yo llegara lejos y que el miedo no se apoderara de mí. Y es por mi madre por lo que entro en el tren, porque se lo debo todo a ella y no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad que me está dando la vida.

El tren es enorme y hay muchísimos vagones a los que puedo acceder. Entro en el primero que veo y guardo mis cosas en la rejilla de arriba. Miro por la ventanilla para ver el parónima de la estación pero algo, alguien, me llama la atención. Está con sus amigos, riéndose( o eso parece), dándome la espalda. No lo veo muy bien pero tiene algo por lo que no puedo dejar de mirarle. Suena el pitido que indica que en pocos minutos el tren se va a poner en marcha y una marea de chicos y chicas intentan precipitarse a las puertas del tren para llegar lo antes posible. Y es cuando lo veo: ojos grises, piel morena y de un tono rojizo por al zona de la nariz, a causa del sol, su pelo azabache, su sonrisa … era guapísimo y no puede hacer otra cosa que quedarme embobada mirándolo.

-No lo mires tanto que lo vas a gastar- comentó una voz jovial detrás mía haciendo que brincara a causa del susto, no la había oído llegar.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- le pregunté mirándola fijamente mientras mi corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal

-Lo suficiente como para saber que el gran Sirius Black tiene una nueva fan- bromeó mientras colocaba sus cosas en la rejilla- por cierto, soy Lily Evans y te voy a dar un consejo: Sirius Black esta bien para mirarlo, nada más

-¿Y eso?- le espeté mirándola ceñuda mientras veía como se recogía su pelo pelirrojo en un moño y se abanicaba con una mano. Hacía bastante calor aquí dentro.

-Porque jugaría contigo. Hace lo mismo con todas: sale con ellas una semana como mucho, luego las deja y sale con otra y así la cadena … Creo que ha salido con todo el colegio menos con primero, segundo y tercero claro- suspiró mientras se acomodaba y me miraba interrogante- oye … ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí , claro- le respondí un poco aturdida por la familiaridad con que esa chica me hablaba. Me caía bien, me hacía sentir como … ¿en casa? Dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza irónicamente. No como en casa, pero … a gusto

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en Howarts? Quiero decir … ¡¡estamos en séptimo curso! ¡Ningún alumno entra suele entrar solo para dar el último curso!- le miré sin saber que contestar pues yo tampoco lo sabía

-No lo sé …- murmuré mientras mi miraba divagaba por el paisaje que se movía rápidamente.

Cuando vi por primera vez Howarts me quedé alucinada. Era precioso, impotente, enorme y desprendía una sensación acogedora, al menos para mí. Me encaminé hacia el castillo en unos carruajes que, para fascinación mía , no llevaba caballos, o eso creía yo antes de preguntar a Lily y que ella me hiciera ver que las enciclopedias andantes existían. Había estado hablando sin para durante todo el trayecto. Parecía que necesitaba contarle a alguien sus pensamientos y todo lo que había hecho ese verano, y esa persona parecía que era yo. Era extraño, nos conocíamos desde hace solo unas horas y nos hablábamos con total naturalidad. Lily era una de esas personas en la cual coges confianza muy pronto y eso era agradable, al verdad, ahora no estaba sola.

El banquete fue espectacular, todo lleno de velas flotantes, un techo sin fin, fantasmas, cuadros que hablaban … Todo era nuevo, como empezaba a ser costumbre. Me seleccionaron en Gryffindor cosa que, por cierto, dudé bastante. Estaba por preguntarle si se había equivocado cuando pensé ¿para qué hacer el ridículo? Si había dicho eso, sería por algo ¿no? Así que me dirigí a mi mesa y me senté al lado de Lily y empezamos a cenar. Todo iba genial hasta que, de repente, la mesa de Slythering estalló llenándolos a todo de una sustancia asquerosa que produjo que todo el Comedor se rieran de ellos, incluida yo, claro.

-¡¡Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew os quiero ver en mi despacho ahora!!- chillo una voz histérica desde la mesa de los profesores. Y así fue como, por fin, conocí a los Merodeadores que tanto había oído hablar.

-Son unos estúpidos, arrogantes, siempre queriendo llamar la atención ¡Los odio!- murmuraba Lily mientras íbamos a nuestra sala común.

-Vamos Lily, solo ha sido una broma … y bastante divertida, no me digas que no- añadí al ver que Lily abría la boca para, seguramente, protestar- las bromas están muy bien, te ríes un poco y la tensión no es tan palpable.

-Ya pero … es más que eso … no es solo el hecho de que gasten bromas, ni que salgan con muchísimas chicas(aunque eso no me parezca bien) lo que no soporto es que usen como bromas a las personas que no se pueden defender sólo por el hecho de llamar la atención o para "pasar el rato". Están bien las bromas y todo eso, pero ¿es que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que fastidiar la vida de los demás haciéndoles pasar un ridículo enorme? Es horrible ver como todo el mundo se ríe de ti y ver como ellos utilizan tus puntos débiles para atacarlos. Porque aunque para ellos solo sea una broma, a los demás les duele sabes?- no había que ser muy inteligente como para saber que esa agonía en su voz se debía a que ella había pasado todo eso, tal vez en un pasado no muy lejano- es por eso por lo que los odio- sentenció mientras entrábamos en al habitación. Se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño mientras yo, sumergida en mis pensamientos, me dejaba caer en mi cama, preguntándome como estaría mi madre hoy.

Sábado.

_**Nota autora**:Espero que os haya gustado, muchos besitos y dejen RR plis!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota autora: **_¡¡Lo siento muchísimo!! He tardado por lo menos dos mese en seguirlo pero es que no me sentía inspirada, escribía y escribía pero nada me convecina… ahora sí, y pienso seguirla y la, por su puesto. Tengo que darle las gracias a mi mejor amiga, patita lupin 73 que me ha ayudado mucho par a poder seguirla._ _Casi todos los personajes son de la fabulosa JK como todos sabeis_ _.Ahora bien… mis queridísimos RR!!_

_**Eldruiwk**: bueno, yo ya hable contigo antes pero me gustaría darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste y espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste =)_

_**Amy_malfoy**: ¡¡muchas gracias!! Aun que no he podido seguirla pronto como me pediste, espero que, si todavía sigues mi historia, te guste _

_**Patita Lupin 73**: ¿qué decir de ti? Mmm … demasiadas palabras para tan poco tiempo, pues en breve me van a echar, tu ya sabias que tardaría en escribir el segundo capítulo, adelanto que ya tengo casi el tercero terminado. =) Espero recibir pronto un RR tuyo _

_**Yael Tallow**: la chica se llama Ross jaja xD si, muy obvio que eras Yael xD_

_**Only Black lover**: mochas gracias!!!=)_

_**Dark Sweetness**: muchas gracias por todo y espero que este te guste más que el otro_

Me hubiera gustado reponder con algo más que un simple "gracias" pero no tengo tiempo, espero que lo comprendan.

Y, aquí viene el tan deseado (por mi, sobre todo) capítulo:

Nunca pensé que llegaría a echar de menos mi casa, pero la verdad, es que cada noche que cerraba los ojos la imagen de mi madre venía a mi mente y el remordimiento inundaba cada parte de mi ser obligándome a abrir los ojos, como si ese hecho ayudara a que el tormento que tenía se esfumara. Jamás imaginé que una simple carta pudiera hacerme llorar como la que me envió el otro día, llena de lágrimas pidiéndome en secreto que volviera con ella mientras escribía que ojalá que no fuera nunca a casa. Las palabras escritas y las que no lo estaban se contradecían.

Podía ver como en algunas frases escritas le había temblado la mano, como si escribiera intentando no llorar. No me costaba imaginármela allí, en casa, sentada en la silla intentado mentirme diciendo que todo iba bien, que papá estaba mejor que antes, que las heridas que yo había visto ya casi estaban curadas pero … ¿Cuánto tardarían en llenarse otras nuevas? ¿Cuánto tardaría mi padre en caer otra vez, reemplazando las viejas heridas y cicatrices en unas nuevas, mucho más dolorosas? Todo empezaría otra vez con la diferencia de que yo no estaría presente, no sería yo quien escuchara las voces desde el piso de abajo, esta vez mi madre estaría sola y puede que fuera ese hecho el que no me dejaba dormir tranquila.

Jamás llegué a pensar que unas simples fotos podrían hacerme sentir tan desdichada y desolada. Estaba desilusionada, pensé que cuando llegaría aquí todo sería distinto que empezaría una nueva vida, que Howarts sería mi casa, mi familia… dejé que las ilusiones llenaran mi mente, imaginándomelo todo demasiado perfecto, la vida que siempre había soñado, supongo que fue por eso por lo que el fracaso me hizo tanto daño. A los pocos días me di cuenta de que todo seguiría igual, nada en mi vida había cambiado, no estaba presente en los maltratos que sufría mi madre pero los sentía igual, sufría cada sábado pensando como estaría mi madre, me dormía con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y es que, por más que lo intentase, siempre sería una persona débil.

Lily me miraba preocupada, se fijó en mis enormes ojeras y en mi rostro demasiado delgado, le respondí a su pregunta mirándola de reojo. No quería que supiera nada y ella lo entendió. No tenía apetito, pero intenté comer, no quería morirme de hambre. No dormía, pero lo intentaba, aunque no daba resultado. Necesitaba dormir, mi cuerpo me chillaba pidiendo unas cuantas horas de reposo. Mis compañeras de habitación me miraban sin saber qué hacer. Mis ojos se cerraban pero no quería, me daba miedo dormirme, no quería soñar. Estaba desesperada, no quería seguir así, quería caer en un profundo sueño y dormir y dormir hasta que todos los problemas desaparecieran. Supongo que fue por eso por lo que cogí el bote de pastillas, temblando.

Fingí no escuchar los pensamientos que me rondaban por la cabeza, avisándome del peligro que corría mientras me echaba un puñado de pastillas en la mano. Ignoré las lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro y me lleve las pastillas a la boca. Pero no era capaz de tragármelas, pero tampoco de escupirlas. Las notaba en mi boca, en un movimiento habría podido tragármelas, ¿Cuántas eran? ¿6?, ¿7?, ¿8? ¡Qué más daba! ¡Eso acabaría con mis problemas! Pero era una cobarde, un débil, no era capaz de escupirlas pero tampoco de tragármelas. Tampoco había sido capaz de ayudar a mi madre cuando mi padre le pegaba. Era un monstruo, me daba igual el dolor de mi madre, la había abandonado a merced de mi padre, había huido de la vida que estaba destinada a vivir para llevarme después la desilusión. No había sido capaz de enfrentarme a mis miedos y problemas ¿Quién querría a una hija que huya en su propio beneficio? Solo pensaba en mi misma, mi madre no se merecía esto. Ya me lo había dicho mi padre en varias ocasiones

Tu eres la culpable de todo me había chillado pero yo había hecho oídos sordos. ¡Estaba borracho! Me había repetido una y otra vez intentando parecer indiferente ante sus múltiples acusaciones.

Pero… ¿los borrachos no decía siempre la verdad? Las miradas llenas de tristeza de mi madre. Intentando aparentar que todo iba bien, intentando que yo llevara una vida normal, sin gritos, maldiciones y palizas. Ella intentaba no chillar cuando sabía que yo estaba cerca, intentaba demostrar que éramos una familia normal. Se tapaba los moratones con maquillaje y se ponía las gafas de sol alegando que le dolían los ojos a causa del sol. Y yo la había abandonado a la primera de cambio. Me fui tragando una a una las pastillas: una, dos, tres, cuatro cinco… un ruido hizo que alzara mí atormentada cabeza. Ahí estaba Lily, mirándome con los ojos abiertos mientras su mirada iba del bote de pastillas a mis ojos rojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, escupí las restantes y cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. AL poco tiempo las pastillas empezaron a surgir efecto. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas, mis piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el grito de Lily llamándome.

Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba en la enfermería me dolía la cabeza, como si acabara de despertar tras una buen botellón. Intente levantarme pero el cuerpo no me respondía, alarmada eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, no había nada que me aguantase como para que no pudiera moverme, eso me asustó.

-No tienes fuerza por la falta de alimento y cansancio- respondió Lily a mi muda pregunta. La mire alegrada de verla pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos, estaba pálida y unas profundas ojeras marcaban sus ojos verdes- no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿has entendido? No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por algo así. ¡Por dios Ross! ¿En qué estabas pesando? ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo has podido intentar hacer algo así?- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras me miraba furiosa.

-No pretendía matarme- le dije mientras mi voz se ahogaba intentando no llorar- yo solo quería desaparecer por un tiempo yo… no quería matarme- susurré mientras veía como ella me miraban sin expresar sentimientos alguno. De repente tuve la necesidad de contárselo todo, pero no podía, no podía decírselo a la primera persona que se preocupara por mí, era una cosa demasiado seria como para decirlo a la ligera.

-Tu no lo entiendes- le espeté mientras las lágrimas salían si permiso de mis ojos negros- ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de…- pero la voz no me salía, carraspeé varias veces intentando que la voz me saliera, pero no había manera, era como si me hubiera quedado ronca.

-¿Me prometes que no volverás a hacer algo así? ¿Sea por lo que sea?- me hizo prometer mientras se ponía en pie. Asentí y, de repente, me abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente- pensé… pensé que habías muerto, cuando te desmayaste… no lo he pasado peor en toda mi vida… y encima no despertabas… me tenías muy preocupada, bueno a mí y al profesor Dumbeldore, a Katty, Helen y a Samantha- las compañeras de mi habitación, pensé mientras intentaba entenderla, pues entre los hipidos y que su voz quedaba ahogada en mi hombre su voz era casi inaudible- llevabas una semana sin despertar… ni siquiera te movías … - no era capaz de hablar, solo podía escuchar las palabras de Lily mientras me preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así. Me sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho pasar.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, la enfermera me había traído la comida y empecé a devorarla, sorprendida pues hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Le agradecía que no hablara, estaba demasiado preocupada como para hablar y escucharla. Muchas personas, tras su intento de suicidio habían sido llevadas a un psicólogo, y eso hacía que mi preocupación aumentara

-Buenos días señorita Hallen… me alegra verla dotada de tan buen salud ¿Le importaría dejarnos a solas, señorita Evans?- preguntó el profesor Dumbeldore mientras Lily se despedía de mí prometiéndome una caja de chocolate en la próxima visita, es decir, cuando Dumbeldore se fuera.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-me preguntó mientras tomaba asiendo donde, ni tan solo unos minutos antes, había estado Lily.

-Bien

-¿Nada de dolores, mareos, hambre…?

-No, acabo de comer- admití

-Aja – me dirigió una mirada comprensiva como si él supiera lo que pasaba aunque yo no tuviese ni idea

-Y por casualidad ¿no sabría usted decirme por qué se desmayó no?-me miró fijamente, esperando mi respuesta

-Supongo que por falta de alimentos, no estaba comiendo bien últimamente y por falta de sueño- mentí mientras intentaba que no se notara demasiado mi ansiedad porque la conversación terminara.

-¿Y la falta de alimento y sueño a qué se debe?-me espetó mientras su mirada, muy seria se clavaba en mi rostro como si intentara leerme la mente o mis rasgos, como si así pudiera conseguir las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-No lo sé, supongo que a algún virus, o tal vez por el estrés para llevar las materias al nivel de la clase- volví a mentirle pero ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué mi padre maltrataba a mi madre y a veces, a mi? ¿Qué mi madre me había explicado en su última carta que ahora se había vuelto alcohólico? ¿Qué mi padre no podía vivir sin tomarse unas cuantas cervezas o whiskies todos los días?

-Nada importante, ¿no?

-No, nada importante – comenté mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado al no poder aguantar su fuerte mirada ni un segundo más.

Una cobarde… eso es lo que era

o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------o0o0o0

**nota autora:** esto es todo, cortito, pero gustoso(al menos, a mi parecer).Espero que os haya gustado, esperare paciente, las criticas, tanto buenas como malas( si es que todavia seguis la historia, claro). Muy pronto tendré el tercer capítulo subido, os lo prometo.

Muchos besos a todos

Siriusila9


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota autora:**_hola a todos/as! como prometí aquí esta el tercer capítulo, no lo he podido subir antes porque hubo un fallo en el ordenador ¬¬ xD Bueno, decir que, por lo menos, a mi me esta encantando escribir esta historia porque, aunque es algo extraño porque nunca me ha ocurrido lo que a ella le está pasando, me siento identificada. Creo que es la única hisotira en la cual no me cuesta nada escribirla, la ispiración viene rápido. Supongo que es porque utilizo mis estados de ánimo para escribirla. Bueno, despues de esta super reflexión(que no se a que venia) vamos a por los RR!"!!( que, por cierto, nadie ha sabido decirme el por qué se escribe así )_

**FanNumero1: **me encanta ese nombre, si señor xDxD bueno.. que decirte¿? muchas gracias !!! la verdad es que me hizo ilusion recibir un RR como el tuyoo!!Como has visto.. he colgado el tercer capitulo como me dijiste ^^ jaja espero que te guste ^^ mmm.. verdad, te debo una historia... que sepas que en cuanto pueda la empezare... y veras como va a ser (H) xD

**Dark Sweetness: **si, yo tambien tenia ganas de que apareciera Siriuis ... y aquí esta! Tal como te dije, puede que salga poco pero a apartir de ahora saldrá mas veces.

** Patita Lupin73: **jajajxD no te preocupe si lo entiendo! Tu ya lo habias leido antes de que lo pusieras! Pero este no lo has leido, asi que no tienes escapatoria MUAJAJA!!(H) xD Este capitulo es un misterio para ti patita ... porque no es como te lo habia comentado, al final lo cambie ^^ Espero que te guste!!!=)

Bueno...3 RR!! poco a poco voy mejorando (H) supongo que es normal ya que hacia mucho que no escribia y que tampoco soy como para emarcar mis historias en un marco y colgarlas en un museo. Como sabeis los personajes no son mios y blablaba ... ^^

Espero que os guste =)

o0o0o0o0o0o0----------------------o0o0o0o0o0

_En el capítulo anterior ...._

_-¿Y la falta de alimento y sueño a qué se debe?-me espetó mientras su mirada, muy seria se clavaba en mi rostro como si intentara leerme la mente o mis rasgos, como si así pudiera conseguir las respuestas a sus preguntas._

_-No lo sé, supongo que a algún virus, o tal vez por el estrés para llevar las materias al nivel de la clase- volví a mentirle pero ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué mi padre maltrataba a mi madre y a veces, a mi? ¿Qué mi madre me había explicado en su última carta que ahora se había vuelto alcohólico? ¿Qué mi padre no podía vivir sin tomarse unas cuantas cervezas o whiskies todos los días?_

_-Nada importante, ¿no?_

_-No, nada importante – comenté mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado al no poder aguantar su fuerte mirada ni un segundo más._

_Una cobarde… eso es lo que era_

Pero él no hizo lo mismo. Seguía en la misma posición de antes, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azulados a través de sus gafas de media luna. Me miraba con intensidad, ahí sentado, al lado de mi cama. Todavía. Entonces supe que no me había creído y que, si seguía esperando, era porque esperaba que yo, desesperada y aturdida, empezase a hablar y a contarle todo.

Pero yo no pensaba decirle absolutamente nada. Me tumbé después de fingir un bostezo y me recosté en la cama. Cogí las sabanas con dificultad (apenas me podía mover), tapándome hasta arriba con ellas, y empezaron a caer lagrimas silenciosas por mi cara. Oí el rechinar de la silla, deslizándose contra el duro suelo de mármol; unos pasos cada vez más débiles y, finalmente, el portazo de la puerta de la enfermería.

El director se había ido. Si hubiera sospechado mi situación real lo más probable es que me hubiese presionado. Pero no. Se fue seguramente creyendo que se encontraba ante un corazón roto de una adolescente más. Y realmente así era. Pero no de la forma en la que él podía creer

Suspiré, ahora sí que estaba sola. Recordé las palabras de Lily ¿Cuánto dijo que había dormido? ¿Una semana? ¿En serio? Me sentía agotada. Notaba los músculos tensos y cansados, me pesaban los parpados y sentía un pinchazo en la cabeza. Un pinchazo agudo que iba aumentando dentro de mi cabeza por todos los lados, el típico dolor de una persona que no duerme lo suficiente. Con la diferencia de que yo llevaba una semana durmiendo. Quizás el dolor no fuera más que el sentimiento de culpa…

Antes de que pudiera meterme más aun en mis pensamientos y recriminarme por la enorme sandez que acababa de cometer, Lily apareció por la puerta de la enfermería con una caja de bombones en la mano derecha. No me había equivocado cuando di por hecho de que, en cuanto el director se fuera, ella aparecería con los chocolates que me había prometido. Pero no me imaginé que volviese a tal velocidad. Corrió a mi lado, y dejó los bombones encima de la cama para poder colocar la silla cómodamente a mi lado

-Espero que te gusten- dijo delicadamente con una sonrisa en los labios como tratado de tranquilizarme. Pero a mí no me engañaba, y menos con los ojos rojos y las enormes ojeras. Aun así, respondí a su sonrisa aunque me saliese algo forzada de más.

Me miró igual que Dumbeldore, esperando que hablase de una manera u otra. Suspiró y pasó su mano por su pelo pelirrojo, echándolo hacia atrás. Luego me cogió la mano y noté su tacto frío. Miré su mano y luego sus ojos. Me miraba comprensiva, su dedo acariciaba mi mano con ternura

-Escucha- dijo con un timbre débil y bajo pero que llegué a escuchar- sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigas pero… quiero que sepas que, cuando puedas y quieras… estoy aquí para lo que sea- me dijo- puedes confiar en mi

De pronto sonó el chasquido de la puerta, giré la cabeza al igual que Lily en dirección del sonido hacia donde se oían los parloteos de la enfermera soltando quejas y suspiros, cargados de estrés. Con ella traía a un alumno con el uniforme de Quiddith puesto. Antes de poder preguntar Lily me contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia

-Hoy había partido. Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor

No puso emoción ninguna en la voz cuando dio la noticia.

La enfermera se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro buscando lo necesario para atender al nuevo paciente. Entonces reparo en la presencia de mi amiga pelirroja y la miro con furia

-¡¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo!!-gritó de manera exagerada, como si su vida fuera estresante- ¿No tienes anda que hacer?- le espetó a Lily haciéndola irse

-Cuídate- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo por la puerta, corriendo.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, como si el tiempo se riera de mi sufrimiento. Cuando creía que habían pasado horas solo habían pasado minutos, era frustrante. Intenté levantarme pero una mueca de dolor apareció en mi rostro

-Sobredosis- miré sin comprender a la enfermera- las pastillas para la depresión son bastante fuertes, sobre todo las que tu tomabas. Es recomendable tomarse, a su edad, una pastilla. Cuatro o cinco pastillas son demasiadas para que el cuerpo pueda soportarlo. Esta sobredosis tiene más consecuencias, como la debilitación del organismo, el cansancio, hambre voraz y… mucho, mucho sueño en el cual no se descansa- me miraba fijamente- no es la mejor manera para quitarse la vida

-No intentaba suicidarme-susurré dolida aunque sabía perfectamente que no me había oído. Dirigí disimuladamente la vista hacia mi compañero, afortunadamente estaba demasiado ocupado roncando como para oírme.

A los pocos minutos, el chico se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Su pelo negro estaba bastante rebelde mientras que sus grandes ojos avellanas miraban detenidamente la enfermería. Una mueca de orgullo resaltaba en su rostro, estaba… ¿feliz?

-Hola- me sonrió mientras se acomodaba. Iba a intentar responderle cuando la enfermera se dirigió hacia él, para por la cara que traía, echarle la bronca

-¿Es que no hay un solo partido en el cuál no acabes aquí? ¡Estoy harta de cuidarle, señor Potter!- su cara reflejaba preocupación mientras lo revidaba- cuatro costillas rotas y un brazo ¡está loco! ¡Siete metros! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tirarse en picado para coger una estúpida bola?- en su voz pude distinguir varias cosas: incredulidad, enfado y admiración

-Se llama snitch- le corrigió con una sonrisa

-¡Me da igual como se llame! ¡Algún día se mataras y entonces no habrá vuelta atrás!- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo no habrá vuelta atrás… ¿Qué estupidez había intentado hacer?- ¡Está loco! ¡Los chicos como tú ya no tiene remedio! ¡Siete metros!- murmuraba una y otra vez mientras buscaba algo en el armario- el colegio se ha llenado de locos suicidas- sentenció mientras hacía beber al chico una cosa que, por su cara, debía estar asquerosa- ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Zumo de calabaza?- el chico me miró con una mueca divertida. Le miré intentando sonreír pero no pude. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho que no sonreía ni me reía de verdad. Pero aún así, lo intenté

-Me llamo James Potter ¿y tú?- me preguntó mientras se revolvía el pelo con un gesto bastante sexy. Abrí la boca para responderle justo cuando un chico abrió la puerta de la enfermería chillando perseguido por una frustrada enfermera y una disgustada Lily

-¡Cornamenta amigo mío! ¡Vaya partidazo! ¡Así se hace tío! ¡Como se nota que has aprendido de mi!- Lily, detrás suya rodó los ojos visiblemente molesta de su presencia. Se acercó a nosotros y abrazó efusivamente a su amigo mientras comentaba todo los giros y jugadas que habían tenido lugar en el partido

-Black, no eres el único que está en la enfermería, das dolor de cabeza, cállate y haz un favor al mundo-espetó Lily mirándolos furiosa mientras se sentaba en la silla

-¡Lily!- exclamó James sorprendido- estoy bien, no hacía falta que vinieras pero gracias de todos modos. Sabía que te importaba, si es que yo siempre tengo razón… - le sonrió mientras ella le miraba enfadada

-Potter ¿Sabes contar? ¿Tienes un mínimo de inteligencia? Vengo a ver a mi amiga idiota no a ti, y Potter, déjame decirte que tú nunca llevas razón

-Vamos Lily, sabes perfectamente que tengo razón en que estamos hecho el uno para el otro, no hace falta que finjas porque este tu amiga aquí y ella no sepa que estás loca por mí- le comentó intentando tranquilizarla aunque con una mueca pícara en su rostro

-¡Por favor Potter! Sabía que la inteligencia escaseaba entre los chicos de aquí… pero no llegue a pensar que fuera para tanto ¡y no me llames Lily! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¿Es que tienes perdidas de memoria a corto plazo? – chilló furiosa. Cada vez chillaba más y unos pinchazos iban aumentando en mi cabeza

-Si, es que contigo al lado, cualquiera se queda tonto Lily- sonrió pícaramente mientras ella enfurecía aún más si eso era posible- y si, debo de tener pérdidas de memoria porque no recuerdo la última vez que me besaste

-¡Pero si nunca te he besado! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Eso tiene solución- explicó mientras ponía morritos aún sabiendo que no recibiría nada

-¡Estás loco!- repuso mientras tiraba lo primero que vio, mi caja de bombones sin estrenar, a la cabeza de James quien empezó a reírse descontroladamente ante la mirada atónita de Lily- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Me encanta cuando te picas, estas más guapa –explicó sonriendo mientras la otra le miraba alucinada

- ¿Pero tú estás bien? ¡Por favor Potter! No me hagas reír tus estupideces cuéntaselas a quien le importe – los pinchazos aumentaban en mi cabeza. Enterré la cara entre mis manos para ver si así el dolor se me iba pasando, pero no era así. Lily, ajena a lo que me estaba ocurriendo seguía discutiendo con James, que al parecer, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me susurró el otro chico. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con unos ojos grises. Me asombré al verle, era el típico chico con el que todas las chicas soñarían. Le miré fijamente, su piel era morena y de un tono rojizo por la zona de la nariz a causa del sol, sus labios estaban curvados en una mueca que no logré definir. Sus ojos grises me miraban apremiantes y su pelo negro azabache caía con elegancia. Un mujeriego. No me costó adivinarlo, me vino a la mente de repente y esas palabras me hicieron más daño de lo que hubiera creído

Y no por el hecho de que él lo fuera, sino porque recordé cuando mi madre me contaba cómo se habían conocido Era un mujeriego, no duraba mucho con una chica, supongo que al principio intentó conquistarme como hacía con todas pero yo no era tan tonta recuerdo como mi padre la miraba sonriente, podía recordar como la miraba, con esa pasión y amor que no había vuelto a ver. Supongo que, como era diferente, me gustó Pero todo eso fue mucho antes de que empezara a darle a la bebida.

Todo pasó muy rápido, me encontraba pensando en la pequeña pero feliz etapa de mi vida en la que todo era perfecto cuando, de repente, otros recuerdos asomaron por mi mente: la primera paliza, como yo me había encogido en un rincón, con solo 11 años mientras escuchaba los golpes, la primera vez que me puse entre los dos, el puñetazo, la sangre corriendo desde mi boca por la garganta … no podía pararlo, no sabía, el miedo me hizo encogerme en mi misma, sin querer asumir todos y cada uno de los recuerdos, haciendo como si no estuvieran ahí. Me sentí indefensa, pequeña, perdida, quería que los recuerdos se fueran, pero no dio resultado

-¡¡Ros!!- noté que alguien me zarandeaba. Podía verla perfectamente, sus ojos alarmados llamaban a gritos a la enfermera mientras James intentaba tranquilizarla, el chico de los ojos grises miraba sin saber qué hacer. Todo me parecía ajeno, como si estuviera viendo una obra de teatro y yo fuera parte del público como si yo no estuviera ahí, como si flotara ante un sueño. Me parecía irreal, todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor lo veía sin verlo, escuchaba sin oír, era como si viera todo pero la información no llegara, como si me hubiera quedado sorda pero escuchando. Era una sensación demasiado extraña como para poder explicarla. Note que los zumbidos en mis oídos y cabeza aumentaban hasta tal punto que era lo único en lo que me podía fijar. Empecé a ver borroso hasta que me desmayé. ¿El por qué? No lo sé, por miedo, cansancio… quien sabe, hacía mucho tiempo que no entendía lo que me ocurría.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-----------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno... aquí acabo el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado aunque esperaré paciente las criticas, los lanzamientos de tomate etc ...

espero que les haya gustado, nada más muchos besitos y dejen RR!!!^^

**Siruisila9**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, antes de nada, tengo que decir que hace más de un año que dejé parada esta historia y ahora tengo la intención de seguirla. ¿El por qué? Fácil, no hay nada que más me moleste que estar leyendo una historia que me encanta y encontrarme con que ha sido abandonada y que nunca sabré su final. Puede que nadie vaya a leer esta historia, y su continuación quede en el olvido, pero al menos, intentaré seguirla para sentirme bien conmigo misma. Han cambiado muchas cosas, mi modo de ver la vida, mi modo de escribir… por lo que a lo mejor notaréis un cambio en esta historia (espero que el cambio sea para bien). Por mucho que la RAE haya quitado los acentos en muchas palabras, yo lo siento pero ya soy mayorcita y ya no hay nada que hacer con mis reglas de ortografía._

_Y, lo último que quiero deciros, es que gracias por los RR que tengo, que aunque no sean muchos, para mí son suficientes. Gracias de verdad y espero que os guste la continuación. _

_Como ya sabéis todos los personajes (exceptuando el mío propio) son de la fabulosa J.K._

_Nada más, muchos besos y que disfruten de la lectura:_

**Siriusila9**

O0o0o0o0o0

Cuando recuperé la conciencia y abrí los ojos sentí un pequeño mareo, pero éste disminuyó poco a poco hasta que desapareció. Sentí que alguien me miraba y descubrí que era Black, al verse descubierto me sonrió con su característica sonrisa de seductor (que, intuyo que la ponía cada vez que veía a alguien del sexo opuesto casi sin darse cuenta) pero, al no hacerle mucho caso, desvió su mirada hacía donde venían los gritos que había escuchado desde que me desperté. Cómo no, eran Lily y Potter peleándose. Ella estaba tan enfadada con él que pasó por alto que me había despertado, aunque yo no di muchos signos para que ellos se enterasen, la verdad es que me hacía gracia verlos discutir. Lily estaba acercándose peligrosamente a la camilla de Potter, varita en vano mientras que Potter intentaba que la pelirroja entrara en razón:

-Pero si ese tío arrogante no te merecía Lily, la idea de petrificarlo y guardarlo en un armario fue nada más que por tu bien.

-No hicisteis solo eso Potter, ¡lo dejasteis desnudo! ¡Y luego llamasteis a todo el mundo para que lo viera!- le recriminó furiosa

-Bueno Lily pero esos pequeños detalles no importan. Lo importante es que el imbécil de Sehgdock dejó de molestarte- le respondió fingiendo que estaba ofendido al ver la mirada de odio que le echó.

-¿Y por qué no haces tú lo mismo? ¡Enciérrate en un armario y no salgas nunca!

-No, queridísima Lily, entonces ¿Quién cuidaría de ti? ¿Y mis fans? Se volverían locas si no me vieran y no tardarían en buscarme y cuando me vieran desnudo petrificado en un armario su instinto femenino haría que fuera, como mínimo violado- comentó mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia. Lily bufó poniendo esa mueca de odio que tanto caracterizaba a la pelirroja cuando Potter estaba cerca.

No sé como la conversación había llegado hasta tal punto de desesperar a Lily, pero intuyendo que la cosa no iba a acabar bien, tosí de manera exagerada para hacerme notar.

-¡Ross! Por fin te despertaste… de verdad que no entiendo esa manía tuya de desmayarte y darnos sustos a todos. Espero que esta sea la última vez- suspiró aliviada al comprobar que estaba bien.

-Si…-dije con voz ronca. Carraspeé- no volverá a pasar, siempre he sido de salud débil- comenté intentando no darle demasiada importancia- ya sabes, agobio y esas cosas…

-¿Otra vez aquí señorita Evans? Largo de aquí que la señorita Hall tiene que descansar- gritó la enfermera Pomfrey- Potter ahora mismo quiero verte tumbado en tu camilla sin moverte. 7 metros, por Merlín… ¿en qué pensáis cuando os montáis en las dichosas escobas? En nada,¡ no pensáis! ése es el problema, tan poco oxígeno ahí arriba hace que cometáis locuras. Black quiero verte ahora mismo fuera de la enfermería, vamos , ¡largo!- ordenó la enfermería empujándole hasta echarle de la enfermería ignorando las protestas del moreno- déjese de pamplinas que ya es usted mayorcito como para estas cosas- dijo finalizando la discusión mientras cerraba la puerta.

De repente todo se calmó, silencio, paz… ahora podía pensar tranquila en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Cómo estaría mama? Esa pregunta no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza ¿por qué hice eso?

No tendría que haberlo hecho, no habría servido de nada. ¿Qué habría conseguido? Que mi madre se quedase sola, sin nadie que le apoyara, aunque estuviera en otro mundo, mi madre solía escribirme cartas rogándome que le contase que, al menos, mi vida iba mejorando, que todo estaba bien… y yo le habría quitado esa ilusión de ver cómo su esfuerzo por sacarme de esa casa estaba funcionando, que era una buena madre. Sin nadie en la que pensar mientras recibía las palizas de mi padre. Habría conseguido que mi madre se rindiese a luchar, que se sintiera vacía, que sintiera que la culpa era suya, se habría sentido fatal y a saber que habría hecho. Seguramente mi padre le habría dicho que era su culpa, le habría gritado hasta hacerla llorar y, tal vez, le habría dado la paliza que la llevaría a la muerte.

O tal vez no, tal vez mi padre, al sentirse culpable, habría dejado de pegar a mi madre, habría dejado la bebida o se habría internado en un centro para alcohólicos y mi madre hubiera estado, al fin, a salvo.

Quién sabe, lo único que sabía es que era una cobarde. Ni había ayudado a mi madre, ni había conseguido parar a mi padre. Siempre me había mantenido al marguen de mis problemas, huyendo. Como había hecho hace unas semanas. Huir, era lo único que se me daba supuestamente bien, y ni siquiera eso había sido capaz de hacerlo. No servía para nada, mi padre tenía razón, solo era una escoria. Una boca más a la que alimentar, una persona más a la que aguantar, alguien insignificante que ni siquiera tenía un hogar.

* * *

_Lily Evans_.

Es lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora mismo. Sentía que era la mujer de su vida, tenía que serlo. ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir algo así por ella? ¿Cómo había empezado todo? No lo recordaba… simplemente lo descubrió, un día la miró a esos preciosos ojos esmeralda y lo que vio en ellos fue suficiente para saber que Lily Evans tenía que ser suya.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era algo que no podía entender, ese pelo pelirrojo cayéndole por la espalda, esos andares que tenía, esa sonrisa… lo estaban volviendo loco.

Suspiró, y miró a la chica que estaba dormida a su lado, con las cortinas de la camilla corridas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Lily lo había mencionado antes al venir a verla… ¿Jess Halm? .Estaba harto de estar tumbado en una camilla sin hacer nada, suspiró al ver la larga noche que le quedaba aún por delante.

De repente una sonrisa maliciosa apareció de la nada. Tenía un plan, una broma maravillosa. Algo con lo que pasar el tiempo y echar unas risas en cuanto saliera de allí.

* * *

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad (si eso era posible) tuve que adelantar las asignaturas para ir al mismo nivel que la clase. Puede que nunca hubiera estado en un colegio de magia y hechicería como Howarts, pero si había de leído muchísimos libros sobre las asignaturas (que habían venido empaquetados junto con la carta de admisión). Cada vez que algo iba mal en mi familia, me refugiaba en esos libros, devorándolos con rapidez, aprendiéndome cada cosa que venía escrita. Esos libros eran mi salvación, eran un recordatorio de que pronto se acabaría todo y que podría vivir mi vida tal y como yo quería. Pero, como ya era costumbre, me equivoqué.

O0o0o0o0o0

_Bueno aquí está el capítulo que prometí (un poco tarde, lo sé y lo siento muchísimo)._

_He aprendido que como mejor puede aprender una es fallando y asumiendo y analizando sus errores, asique podéis mandarme RR diciendo que lo odiáis, que me he cargado la historia etc etc. Como también podéis mandarme uno diciéndome que esta genial._

_Bueno, digo esto y acabo, quería deciros que me parece importante que, aunque la historia esté en primera persona y redactada desde el punto de esta chica no puedo ignorar la trama de la historia y sus personajes principales como son los Merodeadores o Snape, por lo que, tranquilas que no les quitaré el protagonismo que se merecen._

_Nada más muchos besos._

**Siriusila9**


End file.
